memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
T'Pol
T'Pol was a female Vulcan serving aboard the ''Enterprise NX-01''. Early life T'Pol was born to T'Les and her husband in 2088. In the late 21st century, she traveled a long way to get to Vulcana Regar to meet Ambassador V'Lar, a "role model" for her. (ENT: "Fallen Hero") Career T'Pol's early career was with the Vulcan Ministry of Security, where one of her first assignments was being one of many young agents sent to capture Vulcan officers that were undercover and refused to come back to Vulcan. She had captured 5 of the 7 she was sent to capture, and tracked the remaining two to Risa. She killed Jossen when she believed he reached for a weapon, and was unable to capture Menos. She got that chance again in 2152. (ENT: "The Seventh") While working for the Ministry, she knew some Klingon associates. This would later help when she needed to find the location of Rura Penthe. (ENT: "Judgment") She also worked with the Vulcan military on the Tomed mission, where she worked with Talok. (ENT: "Kir'Shara") She later served in the Vulcan High Commands fleet, as Deputy Science Officer of the Seleya under Captain Voris. While serving there she worked with Commander Solin. (ENT: "Impulse") Ambassadorial duties After her work in the Ministry of Security and otherwise, she transferred to the Ministry of Information on Vulcan. Later, she was assigned to Ambassador Soval, and the two became close working partners. The two were assigned as ambassadors to Earth, where she lived in a Vulcan compound in San Francisco. While living in the compound, she sometimes explored the city, and once visited a club that had a saxophone player that almost elicited an emotional response. (ENT: "Fusion") On the Enterprise In 2151, the Vulcan High Command wanted to put an officer on the first Earth vessel, Enterprise, and T'Pol was assigned as First officer, and Chief Science officer. T'Pol was assigned to Enterprise in April 2151 as a "chaperone" to monitor the ship's mission to Qo'noS in exchange for the Vulcan provision of star charts and the Klingon linguistic database. She continued to serve on the ship afterwards as executive and chief science officer. (ENT: "Broken Bow") After the destruction of the Vulcan monastery on P'Jem by the Andorians, the Vulcan High Command decided to blame T'Pol. They ordered that she be reassigned away from the Enterprise. Her actions in what would have been her final mission on Coridan, saving Captain Sopek from being killed by Coridan rebels, convinced Sopek to put in a good word for her and she was allowed to remain on Enterprise. (ENT : "Shadows of P'Jem") During this assignment, T'Pol was the first Vulcan to serve for more than 10 days on a human vessel. (ENT: "Carbon Creek") Some time after she encountered the v'tosh ka'tur (Vulcans without logic) and was forced in a "mind meld" by Tolaris, T'Pol discovered that she had contracted Pa'nar Syndrome, a Vulcan disease which at the time was considered incurable. Additional medical research provided by a Vulcan doctor (Yuris) helped Dr. Phlox develop a course of treatment for the disease. (ENT: "Fusion", "Stigma") The Expanse When Enterprise was assigned to enter the Delphic Expanse to find the Xindi, the species believed responsible for the March 2153 attack on Earth, T'Pol was reassigned by the Vulcan High Command to the Ministry of Information. It was expected that after she had worked there long enough to lose her traces of human influence, she would be assigned to Ambassador Soval on Earth once more. However, T'Pol refused to return to Vulcan and resigned her commission to stay with her crewmates on their mission into the Expanse. (ENT: "The Expanse") After the Xindi attack, Commander Charles Tucker began to experience sleeping problems; Doctor Phlox recommended T'Pol assist Tucker by applying Vulcan neuropressure techniques to him. T'Pol did so in exchange for the same from Tucker, as the Expanse was disrupting her REM patterns. (ENT: "The Xindi") While in the Expanse, T'Pol suffered synaptic pathway damage in a trellium asteroid field. Though Doctor Phlox reversed the damage, she continued to hunger for the release from the constraints of logic the trellium had allowed. She developed a method of injecting it into her body and became addicted to it, taking it for three months. In February 2154 she told Phlox, and with his help, she successfully withdrew from the substance, but her ability to control her emotions was permanently damaged. (ENT: "Damage", "The Forgotten") This addiction, however, had the side effect of changing her relationship with Tucker. The pair became much closer as friends, but her behavior also became unusual for a Vulcan. Apparently jealous over the time Tucker was spending with Corporal Amanda Cole, she slept with Tucker under the pretense of scientific interest in human mating rituals. Encouraged by her future self to allow Trip to be an outlet for her emotions, their relationship, while not becoming physical again, grew stronger. Tucker opened up to her after his feelings of grief over the loss of his sister finally caught up with him. (ENT: "Harbinger", "E²", "The Forgotten") T'Pol was a long-time cynic on the topic of time travel, refusing to believe in Captain Jonathan Archer's fanciful tales of visits to the future and past with the help of Crewman Daniels; she often repeated the mantra, "The Vulcan Science Directorate has concluded that time travel is impossible." However, when Daniels transported her and Archer to Detroit in the year 2004, she was forced to reassess her position. (ENT: "Carpenter Street") By 2154 T'Pol had considered formalizing her service in Starfleet. Captain Archer promised her he would support her application with Admiral Forrest if that was what she wanted. (ENT : "Countdown", "Home") Back Home In 2154, T'Pol returned to her family home on Vulcan on shore leave, bringing Trip with her as a guest. Once there, she discovered that her mother T'Les had retired from her position at the Vulcan Science Academy. She also encountered Koss, her betrothed, who insisted on going through with the wedding. T'Pol learned from Koss that T'Les was not telling the truth about the loss of her position, something Koss offered to help put right if T'Pol went ahead with the marriage. In fact, the Vulcan High Command, still blaming T'Pol for the loss of the outpost on P'Jem, elected to attack T'Pol through her mother - falsely accusing her of stealing classified information and forcing her resignation. T'Pol married Koss, despite realizing Trip's feelings for her, as she viewed the marriage as something she "had to do". (ENT : "Home") Soon after her return to Earth after spending two weeks on Vulcan (alone, and meditating, according to what she said) after her marriage to Koss, T'Pol formalized her service with Starfleet and was given the rank of Commander. (ENT : "Borderland") Later in the same year, Enterprise went to Vulcan to investigate the bombing of Earth's embassy. The Vulcan High Command planted evidence incriminating T'Pau, a leader of the Syrrannite faction. T'Pol learned from her husband Koss that her mother had joined the Syrranites, and was with them in their headquarters at the T'Karath Sanctuary in Vulcan's Forge. T'Pol and Captain Archer crossed the Forge to find the Syrrannites, but discovered that they were a peaceful group who wished for Vulcan to return to the true teachings of Surak (ENT: "The Forge"). The Vulcan High Command bombed the sanctuary, killing many Syrranites, including T'Les. T'Pol held her mother in her arms as she died, and was strongly affected by her death (ENT: "Awakening"). T'Pol then traveled with Archer and the Syrrannite leader T'Pau to the Vulcan capital, to deliver the Kir'Shara to the High Command. During the journey, she revealed her Pa'nar Syndrome to T'Pau, who explained that it was caused by an improper mind meld, and could be cured by an experienced melder. T'Pau melded with T'Pol, and cured her of the disease. After Archer revealed the Kir'Shara to the High Command (an act which led to the dissolution of that body), T'Pol returned to Enterprise, where she met with Koss, who released her from her marriage. Koss explained that since she had married him to help T'Les, who was now dead, there was no reason to continue (ENT: "Kir'Shara). Elizabeth In January of 2155, T'Pol and Tucker discovered that they had a daughter that was created with their stolen DNA by Terra Prime. (ENT: Demons) After rescuing her from Terra Prime, they decided to call her Elizabeth. They were later heartbroken when it was discovered that there was a flaw in the procedure used in creating her, and she was dying. (ENT: Terra Prime) Personal relationships Friendships Jonathan Archer Although there was some tension when the two first met in 2151, T'Pol and Captain Jonathan Archer eventually became friends with a lasting bond of trust and friendship between them. T'Pol was assigned the Vulcan Ambassadorial Compound in San Francisco when Klaang had crash landed on Earth when he was chased their by the Suliban. The Vulcan High Command felt that the humans weren't ready to launch their starship yet, so they made an agreement to give the humans star charts of the region if they would keep a Vulcan, T'Pol, on their bridge to observe, advise, and be the ships Science officer. Initially, Archer held a grudge against T'Pol believing she'd be just like all the Vulcans, and her only goal would be to hold the humans back. She was not particularly fond of his pet dog, Porthos. (ENT: "Broken Bow") When Ambassador V'Lar came aboard in 2152, she sensed a great bond between Archer and T'Pol, of "trust...and friendship." (ENT: "Fallen Hero") Soval Family T'Pol's father died sometime prior to 2151. She has no known siblings (or half siblings). T'Les T'Mir T'Pol's second foremother, T'Mir, also served in the Vulcan High Command aboard a ship with three other officers. It crashed in Carbon Creek, Pennsylvania on Earth in 1952, where she was forced to live amongst the local pre-warp culture for several months. T'Pol later visited the site in Carbon Creek, claiming to just be visiting the local geological formations. After T'Pol told the story in it's entirety to Captain Archer and Commander Tucker, she implied that she might have made up the story. However, she then went to her quarters and looked at the purse that T'Mir had used in ancient Earth, that she kept in a drawer at the end of her bed. (ENT: "Carbon Creek") Romance Koss At an early age, T'Pol was arranged to be married to Koss, who became an architect. In 2151, she was told to return to Vulcan (by a message relayed by the Ti'Mur) to marry Koss. However, Commander Tucker told her that she had the right to not be married if she didn't want to. She decided to stay aboard Enterprise instead of going back to Vulcan to marry him.(ENT: "Breaking the Ice") Tolaris Tolaris was a Vulcan Enterprise NX-01 encountered in 2151. Tolaris was a V'tosh ka'tur, a people who decided to use their emotions, but still follow Surak's teachings. During his stay on Enterprise, Tolaris met T'Pol. During his time, he made T'Pol explore more about emotions, something she was curious about. He also suggested that she not meditate for one night. However, this turned out to be a very unsettling experience for T'Pol. She was reminded of being in a nightclub called "Fusion," after she snuck out of the Vulcan compound in San Francisco. And she was having relations with Tolaris. Later, Tolaris came to T'Pol's quarters. He suggested using a mind meld to help T'Pol. However, T'Pol was very uncomfortable and told Tolaris to stop. He would not, and she told him to leave. The next day, Captain Jonathan Archer called Tolaris to his ready room. They had a confrontation, and Tolaris and his group were told to leave Enterprise immediately. (ENT: "Fusion"). Soon after, T'Pol contracted Pa'nar Syndrome. It was contracted from Tolaris mis-applying the mind-meld. Three years later, in 2154, T'Pol had the disease cured by mind melding with T'Pau. Charles "Trip" Tucker III Alternate timelines : In an alternate timeline where Captain Archer was infected with interspatial parasites, T'Pol received a Starfleet field commission in 2153, promoting her to captain. However, she was unable to find the Xindi superweapon early enough to stop it from destroying Earth. She continued to captain ''Enterprise until 2156, when it reached Ceti Alpha V with the last 6,000 survivors of the human race. She retired then, caring for the amnesiac Archer until she died in 2165 in a Xindi attack just before the timeline was altered. (ENT: "Twilight")'' :In a different timeline where ''Enterprise was trapped in 2037, T'Pol eventually married Commander Tucker in a traditional Vulcan ceremony; they honeymooned in Cargo Bay 3. With Doctor Phlox's help they had a son, Lorian. By 2153, T'Pol was the only original crew member of Enterprise left. When the ship rendezvoused with the original Enterprise in February 2154, T'Pol informed Captain Archer that Lorian's plan to increase the efficiency of the plasma injectors could destroy the ship. (ENT: "E²")'' Chronology ;2088 : Born on Vulcan. ;2135 : Finishes training for Vulcan Ministry of Security. ;2140s : Assigned to Seleya as Deputy Science Officer. ;2140s : (Date to be confirmed) Transfers to Vulcan Embassy on Earth. ;2151 : Assigned to Enterprise as Vulcan observer ; later accepts position as Chief Science Officer. ;2154 : T'Pol formalized her service with Starfleet and was given the rank of Commander. ;2161 : Is present at the charting of the United Federation of Planets. Background Information The character of T'Pol was originally intended to be a younger version of the Vulcan matriarch T'Pau, but was changed in series pre-production. It was considered at one time to make T'Pau a sibling, but T'Pol stated in "The Xindi" that she has no siblings, thus eliminating that possibility. Eventually T'Pau appeared as an unrelated character in the episodes "Awakening" and "Kir'Shara." Category:Vulcans Category:Earth Starfleet personnel Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel de:T'Pol fr:T'Pol